nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Captain America and Thor unite
Disney Heroes Episode: Captain America and Thor unite Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode After Violet accidently mess up during an assignment, Nick Fury calls in Captain America to keep an eye on her. But when Dr. Doom launch an attack on Jamaica, Thor arrives from Asguard to help the others but things go nuts and now the odds are major. The Episode Act 1 It starts with Kim, Ann, Joss & Violet taking out a team of Storm Troopers at Fuji with Sora and Kairi's help, Ann tells Violet to press the Remote Detonator once the Bomb is armed. But as they arm the bomb, Violet sees a person in his costume taking out 2 Super Battle Droids while the Mako Shark circles 2 Teenagers so she rescues them while leaving the Remote Detonator on the sand. As Ann and Joss armed the bomb, the Storm Trooper Leader uses the last of his Strength to shoot the Detonator causing the small imperial base to explode and Ann was upset at Violet for letting Joss get her arm broken. Later at Disney Heroes HQ, Elastigirl and Nick Fury was upset about Violet for forgeting the attack and both she & Kim was out of sync plus to make sure she does not fail again, Nick sends in Captain America so she won't get into trouble and the Police Chief announces that they got the location where Dr Doom is hiding at and it's in Jamaica, Ann reminds Violet that if she fail 1 more time then Elastigirl will have Violet grounded for a week. Act 2 At a small imperial base near the shores of Jamaica, Dr. Doom tells 10 Super Battle Droids to guard the base and keep the Heroes out, but then a Lighting God named Thor shows up from Asguard and demands Doom to leave Earth, but then they both fight against their power and Thor loses the upper hand. Captain America tells Violet about helping familes because they're like the sun that rises and sets on them, she can tell her Mom about it after the attack. When they reached Jamaica near the tiny imperial base, they meet Thor who got outwit by Dr. Doom and plans to destroy New York City. While Kim, Ann, Spider-Man & Sora help Thor enter the base, Violet, Melody, Hailey Long, Kairi and Penny accidently use the remote pantal to release the Hydra, Mud Creature and the metal T-Rex. Act 3 After 2 monsters enter the portal for New York City, Kim, Violet & Captain America battle against Dr Doom while Ann, Thor & Elastigirl took on the Hydra. But when Ann use the sword of Excalibur to slash off the Hydra's throat, it sprout 3 heads and when it reached 7 heads, Ann fires the Kamehameha attack to destroy the creature by a rooftop collapse, but Doom escapes by Airplane and when he arrived to New York City, he captures Mary Jane Watson and announced that ether the Heroes hand over Ann or the Empire State Building will be destroyed by his Mega Bomb attack and if that's not enough, over 1,000 angry fans outside of HQ's parking lot demands Ann to be turned in. When our Heroes got to the SHIELD Flying Carrier, they see Jake Long telling the sad news that his family is evacuating for China, but Violet tells Elastigirl that Jake's Family are Heroes and begs that they move in with the Heroes. Elastigirl finally agrees and Kim begins their plan to defeat Dr. Doom as Manhattan Island is being evacuated for his massive attack of the Imperial Ship, but Captain America shows them the upgraded Trident weapon and reminded them that Dr. Doom is planning to make a sacrifice in order to merge both Universes and the girls argue. But Nick reminds them that the Ancient Trident was founded back in the 1990's and it's made for mass destruction. Melody reminds them that it must be destroyed or Venom will use it to destroy mankind, Ann tells Captain America that she's the leader of the team and Kim & Joss is made to create her Destiny Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (Violet fires an energy field at 2 Storm Troopers during the Imperial Team attack on Fiji) Ann Possible: 'Here's the plan. Kimmy, you help Sora take out 3 Storm Troopers on the left side while Joss, Kairi & take on the leader. Violet, when I give you the signal...press the button to blow up their hideout (She hands her the detonator) Violet: 'Let's do this... (But after Ann, Joss & Kim charge towards the 5 remaining Storm Troopers, she sees someone wearing a suit with the star Shield rescuing 2 girls from a Mako Shark) Sorry, Ann. But this'll have to wait a few minutes' Violet: 'We should take out the remote detonator' Super Saiyan Goku: 'Listen to me, just keep those 2 girls out of my business and get out of here' Violet: 'But Goku, my plan will work instead of Ann's' Kim Possible: 'We gotta stop him before the bomb goes off. (But then the Storm Trooper Leader uses his last strength to shoot the remote before he dies) No!' (Ann got Joss out of the hideout as it explodes) Sora: 'Are you all right?' Joss Possible: 'Ow, my arm is bruised' Kairi: 'Kim, how could you and Violet fail to protect us!?' Kim Possible: 'Oops' Ann Possible: 'Violet Parr, you are in big trouble!' (Violet becomes worried as she sees Captain America left) (At the SHIELD Air Carrier) Elastigirl: 'Violet Robert Parr, what were you thinking?' Police Chief: 'Joss nearly got injured like a Monkey driving a car towards the hoop of flames' Chi-Chi: 'We are disappointed in you, Goku!' Nick Fury: 'Someone nearly got killed and right now, you forgot about your Mission! (Melody looks worried as Goku became silent) We were out of sync, including Kimberly Ann & Violet Parr. That was your gimmick. Now you're gonna have to stop Dr. Doom at Jamaica, or you won't play in the NBA Championship!' Violet: 'I didn't forgot but I had to save 2 girls from a Mako Shark' Kida: 'But what about some times our Team made mistakes? Violet: 'It was little, but nothing major' (A Series of Flashbacks start with Violet using the Jetpack but made a hole on the rooftop) (She did her first drive taking the Police Chief to Breakfast) Police Chief: 'Violet, wait! Violet!' (But she drove backwards taking out the garage door) (Violet tosses a rope to pull Cat out of the water after a Shark encounter, but the life raft hit her head) Cat Lioness: 'Ow, my head!' (Violet threw a Bo-Bomb but missed and it blew up near Akima taking out the fruit trays) Akima: 'You threw it at the wrong target, Violet' (Present Day) Nani: 'And that's your excuse? Nick Fury: 'I don't know about saving people during an attack but here at SHIELD, we have rules! And if you mess up 1 more time, you're off the team. So we're gonna have to dig hard and work together!' Violet Parr: 'I promise, it won't happen again' Elastigirl: 'You better not, because if you mess up again, I will have you grounded for a week and I'm not kidding' SHIELD Agent: 'And just to make sure this mistake does not repeat, I'm sending Captain America to keep his eye on you...so nothing bad happens' Goku: 'Now listen, Melody... (But Melody left) great' Captain America: 'Your family is Heroes. In their eyes, the Sun rises and sets on you. Can you let that mistake grow big and watch this happen? I think not' (Monique gets interviewed by a Disguised Female News Reporter) News Reporter: 'Are you saying that Captain America is protecting Violet? Monique: 'Maybe, but look. I don't want to ruin this interview because you take everything out of Context. You're trying to make me say I think Manhattan Island bites! No, don't edit that!' (But Kim & Ann hear the News Report) (Disguise News Reporter): 'Monique's response due to Dr Doom's attack on Fuji and Violet's failure to focus on the mission, it disappointed 1 million fans. So it's time for the Disney Heroes to ether shape up or ship out' (Lilo, Penny, Melody, Ariel, Kairi and Violet came to a Lab by elevator) Penny Proud: 'Wow, this is Science-gonzo' Ariel: (She finds a mini-fridge and drinks a yellow vial) 'This tastes like lemonade... (But then she turns into a tall 15ft) Aah! Is it me or have I grew tall?!' Kairi: 'Ariel, you grow too tall' Hailey Long: 'You can't taste something that glows. Now I gotta find an Antidote (She finds a light-blue vial) try this' (But when they both taste it, Hailey turns into a Light-weight Bodybuilder and Ariel becomes Flexible) Hailey Long: 'This is incredible, I'm pumped up' Ariel: 'I have flexible arms' (She stretched her long arms) Penny Proud: 'That does it. I'm making a highly cure' (She creates a cure in 15 seconds) Ariel: 'Really?' Penny Proud: 'You're both are going to turn back to normal' Hailey Long: 'No way, bozo. (She grabs the cure) I'm gonna stay like this forever!' (Then she throws it) Kairi: 'Wait, don't throw it!' Lilo: (In slow-motion) 'No!' (The others check the explosion) Nani: 'What just happen here?' Penny Proud: 'That young China-American Amazon almost destroyed us!' Sora: 'What?' Lilo: 'Just zip it!' (She gives Ariel and Hailey the cure, then they both turn back to normal) Captain America: 'Melody, what were you thinking?' Kim Possible: 'You're suppose to guard the entrance, Melody' Melody: 'They started the potion, not me' Ann Possible: 'You lied to us, we're a Team. You don't go freaked out on what you're doing' (Thor appears from the sky and has a word with Dr Doom) Thor: 'I will not let you destroy the planet, you turn yourself in' Dr. Doom: 'Sorry, but It's not happening. I will be a King' Thor: 'Not here! (Then he grabs Dr. Doom) You surrender now and give up this dangerous dream' Dr. Doom: 'I work with Venom, not yourself' Thor: 'You listen here' (But he gets tackled by Spider-Man) Dr. Doom: 'I'm listening' Penny Proud: 'I wonder what this does?' (She press a small button and a music note is played) Susan Long: 'Wow, it's like music in my ears' (She starts typing on the Control Panel) Violet: (Singing) 'My name is Violet-fresh, and I'm the best of fighting crimes. When the villains see my force attacks, they start to strike and bite like Boss Beaver in a animal fight' Penny Proud: 'Uh, girls?' Lilo: 'My name is Lilo-fresh' (They didn't know what's coming to them because the machine releases the Robot T-Rex, Mud Creature and the Hydra) Bulma: (She panics) 'Aah!' Violet, Lilo & Hailey Long: (Singing) 'We're the greatest Heroes, we're the greatest heroes' Penny Proud: 'Girls!' Violet: 'What?! (They see the problem) It's a T-Rex' Lilo: 'The Hydra' Hailey Long: (She panics) 'Even the Mud Creature!' Susan Long: 'We have...to remain...calm' Melody: 'Got any tricks left?' Lilo & Hailey Long: 'Aah!!' Spider-Man: 'Calm down, Hailey! You're not being calm!' Bulma: 'Snap out of it!' (She slaps Spider-Man) Spider-Man: 'Ow! (He got slap again) Stop that!' (Then she punch Violet on the head) Kairi: 'You're pushing our bad luck, Bulma!' (They took the Elevator) Violet: 'We're gonna die!' Chi-Chi: 'Just think positive' Violet: 'We're gonna die quickly' Captain America: (he uses his Shield to battle Dr. Doom) 'Bring it. (But Dr. Doom hits him with a Headbutt) And he brought it' Violet: 'Dr. Doom has metal on his body and shoots electricity, if I add the force of an equal triangle with E=MC'2 & balance the weather physics 101' Ariel: (She uses Captain America's Shield to block Dr Doom's energy blast) 'I'm running low on waiting!' Super Saiyan Trunks: 'Violet, any time now' Violet: 'His weak point is right here!' (She uses her Power Punch on Dr Doom's chest and he flew onto a pile of sand) (After Ann chop a few heads of the Hydra, it reached 7 heads) Susan Long: 'Will you just forget about the head-slicing attack and find a better idea!?' (The Heroes got onboard the large SHIELD Air Vehicle) Iron Man: 'We better get back to HQ so we can prepare for the attack on the Imperial Ship' Ann Possible: 'That'll be the first place Dr. Doom will look for me' Cale: 'I know a safe place to go' (On the SHIELD Air Vehicle) Violet: 'This is my fault, we're nothing but screw-ups' Lilo: 'Every time we do something right, we fail' Namine: 'Even if I help you out, we get into trouble' Hailey Long: 'And we did, such as accidently tackle Shredder into the swimming pool during the attack at the waterpark in Atlantic City because we landed on rocket-powered skates, and we made 8 mistakes so far' Xion: 'Let's face it...we'll never be anything but our normal-selves' Penny Proud: 'Maybe once...I could do something right, and become a Hero' Kairi: (She shows up) 'Nick Fury wants us at the Large Office right away' Dr. Doom: (He flies on his Imperial Shuttle with Mary Jane tied up in ropes and he announces the people of New York City) 'Attention, New York. I'm giving you a choice...hand me Ann Possible and I'll spare your lives, but if you fail...then I'll destroy the Empire State Building with my Mega Bomb and Mary Jane Watson dies' (Crowd): (Screaming) (They evacuate Lower Manhattan as the Metal T-Rex takes out cars) (Female Disguise News Reporter): 'We interrupt this broadcast for a News Flash. Dr Doom has sent a Metal T-Rex, a Mud Creature and 3 Mega Battle Droids to attack Lower Manhattan. Outside of Disney Heroes HQ, over 100 angry Fans are gathered at the parking lot in protest. (A clip of 100 people angry and they're protesting) They order the Heroes to follow Dr. Doom's demand...'Turn Ann Possible in to Venom by tomorrow morning, or Mary Jane Watson-Parker dies' Iron Man: 'But if she does, Venom will still destroy Mary Jane...and the city will be in worst shape' Kairi: 'We'll be playing into his trap' (Male News Reporter): 'As we enter the 4th day of Spring Break, Team Avengers is taking on the New York Knicks in the NBA Championship. But in order for the Disney Heroes and the Avengers to stop Dr. Doom and save Earth from destruction, Violet Parr & Kim Possible better get back in sync, and both Spider-Man & Ann Possible better bring every weapon in their battlefield' (At the SHIELD Aircraft's large Office room, Nick Fury talks to Tony Stark, Ann Possible, Spider-Man and the others about something) Nick Fury: 'You're suppose to be looking for Dr. Doom' Tony Stark: 'When we find Dr. Doom, you'll take him out with no fuss. So what's Phase 2?' Captain America: (He shows up and placed an Advanced Weapon on the table) 'Phase 2 is when Venom and Master Xemnas can create Weapons of destruction for Venom's Endgame' Bruce Banner: 'And I'm not leaving unless you tell us why Dr. Doom wants to use the Mega Piranha Robot in order to take over New York City?' Nick Fury: 'Because of him. (He points at Goku) Last week, Demon Shredder has attacked the city of Atlanta but you managed to destroy him including the 4th Horcrux' Goku: 'Now wait a minute, we knew that Dr. Doom has studied about Venom's plan for the Endgame' Nick Fury: 'And you're not the only person alone about this situation we're in. The world is filling up with problems that can't be solved' Ann Possible: 'He wants to destroy us in a trap set by himself' Thor: 'It's a signal across the Universe that planet Earth is ready for a higher form of War' Thor: 'Yet, you speak of Control and you court Chaos' Bruce Banner: 'We are not a Team, we're a volcanic time bomb waiting for Dr. Doom to set off the eruption' Captain America: 'We're in this together, no matter what...and we're going to see this through' Ariel: 'Victor is planning on something big (She shows them an ancient weapon) he wants to make a sacrfice in order to merge both universes and bring mankind to an end' Nick Fury: 'This Trident is found back in the Early 1990's in the coast of Bermuda and some scientists agree that it's made for mass destruction and cannot fall into the wrong hands' Melody: 'Once we save the Big Apple, we must destroy the Trident' Spider-Man: 'How about we settle this outside?' Tony Stark: 'I'm a Genius, Billionaire and Philanthropist. What about you?' Ann Possible: 'Brain Surgeon, Millionaire, Female Super Saiyan and a Mom' The Punisher: 'You're not the only person who made the Sacrifice Play in Football, it's myself who did after I lost my Family but for now, the best hope you really need to fight for is yourself' Thor: 'You people are so petty and tiny' Jake Long: 'So long, everyone. My Family is evacuating to China and the Plane leaves in 2 1/2 Hours' Ann Possible: 'Will it be safe if Jake's Family move in?' Elastigirl: 'I'm gonna have to think about it' Violet Parr: 'Mom, you're Long Family's Hero. I remember what Captain America told me before you rescue us...In their eyes, the sun rises and sets on you, but could you picture Jake Long's Family moving from New York City and into Hong Kong, China? Away from all his friends and away from the only home they know? Can you let that happen to my new friend Hailey? I...think not! Elastigirl: 'Well...I never thought I'm gonna say this but...(Then she cries soft) 'Ok, the Long Family can join us!' Nick Fury: (He begins to cry) 'You can move in with the Team' Susan Long and Hailey Long: (Squeals) 'Thank you! I finally got spared from the Trout Working on a 9-3 Shift' Kim Possible: 'Ok, let's plan on how we're going to stop Dr Doom' (Last lines of the Episode) Ann Possible: 'I want to let you know that I'm the leader of the Team and Kim & Joss will help me make our Destiny' Captain America: 'I think there's hope for Mankind, so you'll do great against Venom and Dr Doom' Sora: 'Let's hope so, because tomorrow...the real battle begins' Gallery Bulma cleans the bruises on Kim's arm.jpg|Bulma cleans Kim's injury on her arm Helen Parr talks to Ann about the problem.jpg|Helen Parr scoles Violet for nearly ruining the mission S.H.I.E.L.D Underwater Base.jpg|S.H.I.E.L.D Underwater Base Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Fiction Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Marvel Category:Sports